


Home Comforts

by satanic_panic



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: your day starts out awful and doesn't seem to be getting any better, until Whiskey decides to help.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Home Comforts

Staying in a safe house was never your idea of domesticity or comfort, but with Whiskey's job, you knew that from time to time, you had no choice but to settle in whatever cottage or flat or ant accomodation was given - and you did at least try to make it feel like home. This time, it was a small cottage on a hill that overlooked the rural scene, the borders of trees along the fields where cattle with brown and black patches would graze throughout the day, a long horizon of grass that stretched out so far that it seemed to meet the blue skies that were only partially smudged by white clouds; to tell the truth, it was the first safe house that you had first felt mostly at home in, but whether that was because you had grown used to jumping from place to place or because it was cosy enough to be comfortable and to feel a bit like home, you had no idea.

However, there was always trouble in paradise.

Throughout the night, an awful storm had raged through the hours and caused trees to fall and crumble and bow to its whim, it had caused crops to drown and to become smothered by the dirt and the rain that had heavily poured; at some point, the storm had even wrecked the main power line and caused the power to stumble and falter and go out for the night. But thankfully, in the small hours of the morning, before you had stirred and woken up, Whiskey had had it fixed and working as normal again; but even that didn't stop the fact that, when you did get up and when you discovered that the storm had caused your day to become completely ruined in every sense of the word, your mood had turned incredibly sour.

"Listen," Whiskey hummed, careful not to fall against the bed as he held you, one hand on your arm, the other at the base of your neck as he frowned slightly. "It's gonna be fine, you don't gotta worry about anythin' today, okay? I'll take care of it."

You nodded, frowning slightly and sighing as you leaned forward, pressing your forehead against his shoulder for a moment and inhaling his scent, the strong smell of coffee and smoke and leather relaxing you slightly and making you release some of the tension in your own muscles. "Do you promise?"

You worried for s moment that he wouldn't hear you, as your voice was muffled by his leather jacket, but you were soon reassured when he moved one hand to your back, rubbing it gently as he let out a soft and gentle grumble. "I promise... listen, why don't you go into the kitchen, stick on your music, and I'll be there in a second, alright? Just got a couple more things to do."

You pulled away a little bit, but not fully, looking up into his gorgeous dark brown eyes, glittering with sunshine that leaked in through the windows. "Okay... do you want me to make you some coffee?"

Whiskey shook his head, kissing your forehead sweetly and closing his eyes as his lips pressed against your skin and he held you close to his body. "Don't you worry about me, today's gonna be all about you. Got it?"

You agreed quietly, missing his embrace the very second he let go, already wanting him back when you watched from the window as he left the cottage and headed out to where the car was parked; you frowned, unsure of what Whiskey was doing but not wanting to question it, before turning to the wardrobe. You grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of comfortable grey jogging bottoms, switching them for your pyjamas before making your way down to the kitchen; you flicked on the kettle, grabbing two mugs and putting a spoonful of coffee in each before you made your way over to the speaker and turned it on. You weren't really in the mood for anything in particular, so just put on your classic rock playlist and leaned against the counter, waiting for Whiskey to return.

He was back by the time the kettle flicked off, and in his hand was a white plastic shopping bag.

"I got your favourites," he told you, giving you the bag and watching as you went through it. "The white can of Monster and Freddo's, right?"

You smiled, looking up at him and pushing down the urge to lunge forward and wrap your arms around him tightly. "Thank you, but... why?"

"You're my partner," Whiskey said gently, raising a brow. "I gotta treat you right, don't I?"

You let out a soft chuckle, placing the can on the counter and cracking it open before finally lurching forward and tightly wrapping your arms around his waist, burying your head against his chest as you let out a trembling sigh. "Thank you..."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, "but... while I was gone, I was thinkin', our mattress ain't been put to good use lately..."

You looked up at him, raising a brow. "What are you suggesting, Agent?"

The most dashing and daring of smirks came across his lips. "Why don't we see if we can't break that mattress in a little more? Hmm?" His hands drifted down to your hips as he growled softly. "It might give us a little more of a... home comfort."


End file.
